The Journey
by CeriseTears
Summary: Midna... Just keep holding on... Just a little longer, I'll save you...


Link ran.

He was a wolf again, carrying Midna on his back after Zant had just sucked out her power and turned him into a wolf.

It was raining at the time, which made Link have to be more careful with his running, or else he'd slip and accidentally hurt Midna.

"Aroof woof!" Link ran faster as he silently cursed Zant in his head. Midna was dying, maybe even dead, and he couldn't do anything other than scare people. Occasionally though, Midna would make a faint gasp, which spurred Link to go even faster.

_Midna said to go to Zelda, I think... But what if Zant knows we'll be there! He'll finish her off! No, no, no, he could have done that before, he wouldn't. Unless he wants to watch me suffer... I can't think of this, it's Midna who matters most!_

Link's thoughts continued to jumble in his head as he raced on and on across Hyrule field, not feeling the bumps and scratches on his feet, the exhaustion in his legs.

Midna shivered, and Link had to right himself, lest she fall off. As he continued running, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Midna was getting paler and paler.

_What if she disappears?_

Link shook his head, and almost knocked Midna off. As he righted himself again, he remembered a time when a similar thing happened.

"Move faster, pokey!"

Link and Midna were in the water temple, Link clinging to vines hundreds of meters off the ground. Midna was right next to him, hovering at shoulder level.

Unfortunately, Link was very afraid of heights, so he was taking about one step every minute.

"Midna, I don't think I can do this."

"Link, you're the Hero of Time. Don't tell me you can't do it. Besides, every other time you've died you just came back to life. This'll be no different."

Link looked fearfully at the thick fog below him. "But what if there isn't a ground, Midna? What if I fall forever and just don't die?"

Midna rolled her eyes. "You idiot! I'd catch you and put you back on the vines, don't worry. "

"But you've never-"

"Am I going to have to push you?!"

Link took another step, muttering to himself. "Midna will catch me, Midna will catch me, Midna will catch me..."

Midna would never have said this for the world, but she thought it was kind of cute that Link was using her to reassure himself. It made her feel a little warm inside.

"I wish Link would do this more often. Praise me." Link didn't hear her with his chanting.

However, Midna was jolted out of her fantasies when Link reached the rock that he had been climbing to. "Midna, I did it!"

Midna, despite herself, smiled; he looked just like a little kid who had won a prize. "Good job, Link. But hurry up! We don't have enough time for you to be waking up all of the bats in here."

Link sighed, and nodded.

Suddenly, the rock he was standing on shook in the wall, and Link stumbled. "Midna!"

She looked at him. And watched him fall two floors into some water down below.

Link swan to the top. "Midna, why didn't you catch me?"

"Quit whining, you need the practice."

"But you said-"

Midna jumped into his shadow before Link could finish his sentence, leaving Link treading water.

"I really wish she'd stay for longer. I actually enjoy her company."

Little did he know, Midna could hear him, and as Link swam toward a place with vines to climb, Midna giggled inside his shadow, happy with being recognized.

Link smiled as best he could for a wolf who was carrying a _twilit _on his back and feeling exhausted. He was still afraid of heights, but it was nice to talk to Midna while she was out of her shadow for such a short time.

_I wonder what her hair would look like if she removed her headdress. Would it be silky auburn hair, falling gracefully around her shoulders?_

Link picked up the pace.

_Or could it be that her hair is all tied in a pony tail that is the hand on the back of her skull, and it's actually just short and simple?_

Thinking of how beautiful Midna was helped Link to move faster towards the tower he could now see in the distance.

Link raced through town, getting lost until he found a cat sitting by a pub. He instructed Link to go through the ropes on the ceiling and he would eventually find Zelda. Link followed his advice, and soon he was beholding the tower.

_Zelda's up there._

Link stood there for a second, staring at the sheer height of the tower.

_She had better be able to help Midna or I don't know what I'll do._

Midna shivered again; as Link looked at her he noticed that she looked like she was just a rag doll, lying limply on Link's back.

_Hang on, Midna._

Thunder boomed and the rain fell harder as Link raced up the stone steps to Zelda.

Midna, on the other hand, wasn't dead. Yet.

She could feel Link below her, his constant jolting as he ran faster and faster.

She was face-down in his fur, which for some odd reason she liked. Link felt comfortable, and had a nice smell to him.

_The wild. _

Smelling him, however, was pretty much all that Midna could do at this point. Her body felt like it had been leeched of all soul, causing senses like sight and sound to become a blur. The word around her seemed to jolt.

A tree.

A bush.

Rain.

She was aware of the rain as it slipped off her headdress, which was brittle in Midna's current state.

_Thunder. I think._

Occasionally Midna would try to call out to Link, to say thank you for what he was doing. But her words just came out as moans, which seemed to make Link worried and move faster.

Which was starting to hurt her chest.

_What happened?_

Midna remembered Zant. She remembered a burst of energy.

That's about it.

_Link. You're so brave. _

Midna tried to reach Link's ear, but it just came out as a shiver, a spasm.

_Cold._

As Link ran, her feeble mind went back to Link's past endeavors.

"Look out!"

Midna and Link were in Kakoriko Village, where they had just gotten the fused shadow from the Fire Temple.

However, Link's horse, Epona, had just crashes through the gate and was running wild, forcing Link to have to mount it and calm it down.

Midna wanted to help Link so desperately. However there were people around. And Midna worried that if she came out of her shadow then people would disown Link.

Which made sense, she was an imp from another world. Practically a demon to Link's friends. If they were ready to cook Link for being a wolf, then what would they do to her? She didn't like to think about it.

However, by staying in Link's shadow, she was being jostled around as Link himself struggled to regain control of Epona.

_Maybe he'll get hurt._

Even though Midna knew that every time Link died, he came back to life, she still hated to see him hurt. And it was because of this feeling that she was having to severely resist the urge to go out and help, despite what the townspeople might say.

But Midna suddenly remembered something; she could talk to him without coming out of the shadow, but it was out loud. It could be risky...

_He needs help._

"Link!"

Link almost fell off, he was so startled. "Midna?"

"Shh, pokey! Don't draw attention to me."

"Well, Midna-" He grunted. "I'm kind of in a tough situation right now."

"That's why I'm here! Tug the reins to the left!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Link obliged. "No change!"

"Now right!"

Midna was happy; all of Epona whinnying was causing Midna to not be overheard by the awestruck townspeople.

"Midna! What now?"

"Straight up."

And, just as though Link had pushed a button, Epona calmed.

The townspeople cheered, causing Link to smile in sheer bemusement.

Midna watched from his shadow as Link dismounted and started to chat with the townspeople, all congratulating him.

_I wish I could get praise._

Midna knew that Link couldn't talk to her right now, it would give her away.

But she was still bothered.

_At least he was brave. _

_Maybe this is his thank you._

A tower.

Despite her practically drunken state, she recognized that tower.

She tried to tell Link that it wouldn't work, that she was done for.

But only a moan came out.

Link stopped. Did he hear her?

Midna couldn't tell, as she started to black out. The last thing she saw was Link staring at her with tears in his wolf eyes.

_Can wolves really cry? Must be the rain._

_I love you, Link._

* * *

Link raced up the steps. Midna was making any noise anymore, which worried him.

_Am I too late?_

He got to the top and opened the door. There was Zelda, in her traditional cloak, staring out of the window.

_Just like last time. When Midna saved me. _

Zelda turned at the sound of the door being pushed open. "Link?"

She then noticed the limp form of Midna on Link's back.

"Midna?!"

_Can you fix her?_

Midna rolled off of Link's back and hit the floor with a dull thud. Zelda crouched over her body and seemed to be examining it.

_Can you?!_

"Please..."

Zelda and Link gasped. Midna, though so close to death, had spoken up from the floor,

"How do we... Break the curse on this one..."

_On me? You're almost dead!_

"This is the one... To save your world... You must help Link!"

_Her voice is so weak._

Zelda looked at Midna solemnly. "Midna... What binds him is a different magic that I cannot heal. But..."

_But nothing! What about Midna?!_

"The Master Sword... It is in Fauron Woods, and is said to banish all dark magic."

Midna spoke a final time. "Link... Can you get to the woods... Without me?"

_No. I can't._

Link knew the instant he thought it that it was the truth. He loved Midna and everything about her; her sarcasm, her hair, her eyes, and her hidden kindness that she tried as hard as she could to disguise. He knew that even if he could get the Master Sword, he would feel hopeless without her.

_I need you, Midna!_

Zelda was staring curiously at Midna.

_She's dead, you witch. What else is there to see?_

Link was aware that he was crying, slight tears that were quickly absorbed by his fur. He looked down at the ground, away from Midna so that Zelda wouldn't see.

Zelda, on the other hand, continued to stare at Midna's imp body. "I didn't realize how much you've paid the price over this journey. Being thrown out of your home, having to save two world, one of which you care nothing about... I understand now."

Zelda looked up at Link. "Watch."

_Watch what?_

Link turned to face Zelda, but instead saw Midna floating in midair.

_No way._

Midna was glowing, small patches of pale skin flaking off to reveal her usual green and black skin, Her headdress was regaining color, and Link could see her eyes opening, widening in shock.

_Midna!_

_I'm alive?_

Midna had been dead. She had seen a light at the end of some tunnel.

_Go towards the light._

That's what she had always heard, but how? She was only vision, with light stuck in her eyes. She didn't even like light, that was another big reason she didn't come out of Link's shadow.

_I can't move._

Midna panicked. What would happen if she didn't reach the light? Would it fade and leave her stuck in the tunnel forever? No company, nothing to do, no movement.

_Link._

She already knew that she'd go crazy without Link. She vaguely remembered asking him if he could make it to the woods without her. She knew he could. He didn't need her.

_I'll miss you._

Midna had tried to hide it. For the longest time she had tried. But there was something about Link's childish personality, yet serious tone that had captured her like nothing else. And somehow, she had fallen in love with his shoulder, and longed to lean on it every day, cheek to Link's. Gazing at whatever they would have to combat next.

_I love you, Link. _

The light was fading now, almost as if it were running away from her.

_Guess that's it for me. Eternal darkness._

_At least it'll look decent._

But then she felt a rushing. She found that she could move again, and as she looked down she could feel herself moving faster and faster away from the light.

_No way._

Midna turned her head to see what was behind her, and saw a Triforce, spinning faster and faster. She was flying towards the center, and as she watched, Zelda was flying towards her.

_What is Zelda doing here?_

Midna opened her eyes in the real world.

_I'm... alive?_

Link was standing there, in wolf form, with tears in his eyes. Midna's eyes widened in shock to see him again, even if it weren't his human form.

_Link!_

Midna reached out to stroke his fur, and Link started to cry even more. Midna could feel herself crying as well, and she reached out for his fur even more, stroking it as fast as she could, making sure that yes this was Link, yes the two of them were together again.

_Zelda._

Suddenly, Midna spun. Zelda was holding Midna's hand, and her Triforce was glowing. Midna could see Zelda getting more and more transparent as energy flowed into Midna.

"No! Link! STOP HER!"

But Link was too awestruck by Midna's return to do anything, and so the two watched in horror as Zelda poured one last burst of energy into Midna...

And disappeared.

_No._

Midna, fully healed, floated to the ground. She gazed at where Zelda had been only seconds before, taking in the cobblestones that she had stood on.

"Link... You know what this means right?"

Link looked at her in confusion.

Midna spun. "We have to go and get the Master Sword from Fauron Woods to avenge her! She was a friend, she shouldn't have done that!"

_No._

Midna was crying again, and as she sank down to the ground, Link walked over to her and nuzzled her with his snout. Midna clutched it firmly, and for awhile the two of them just sat there, crying for Zelda, and crying for the fact that they could see the other again.

_That's enough._

After a little while, Midna stood up, and pushed Link away. "C'mon, pokey! We don't have all day!"

Link grinned(do wolves grin?) and nodded.

_Time to go._

Midna flew through the air, and landed on Link's back, causing him to buckle slightly.

"Link, what's wrong? Too weak to carry me still?"

Link growled, and raced out of the room, with Midna cackling with glee.

_I love you, Link. Thank you._


End file.
